a vampire's story
by lia1321
Summary: raised by tsunade , "I can't, I almost lost you, you almost died you're the only family i have left" sakura is now in high school find out the horror she goes threw
1. Chapter 1

**Lia:ok im having trouble coming up with storys so im doing the classic vampire type story I can not think of a couple but I will let you vote on one and the ones to chose from are **

**Itasaku**

**Sasusaku**

**Deisaku**

**Garaasaku(im making brother sister relationship if has the most votes)**

**Or one you make tell me in your reviews **

**This is going to be in sakura's pov for most of the story**

**Inner people **

_Flashbacks_

Songs

_**Narrate**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**(me or story character comments)**

People in story and there roles:

Tsunade as sakuras adopted mother / headmaster

Naruto as sakuras step brother

Lily as sakuras older sister

Jarira as sakura's adopted father / sex ed teacher

Kakashi as S.S. teacher

Kuriani as art teacher

Gei as PE teacher

Asuma as math teacher

Kobuto as L.A teacher

Pain as science teacher

Hidan as free pirod teacher


	2. Chapter 2

**lia:no one even reads this do they?... you meanys **

**sasuke:bitch**

**lia:shut the hell up all you ever talk is "I will kill itachi" or "I will have my reavenge" or the one I find perverted "I will restore my whole clan as soon as I kill itachi"**

**itachi:you know she's right**

**sasuke:die itachi**

**lia dous hands signs :houlder death seal… :P **

**itachi:thinks lia….hn lia owns nothing **

**lia:…**

**Inner people **

_Flashbacks_

Songs

_**Narrate**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**(Me or story character comments)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_2 girls were lost in a deep forest. One had a cat hat on, red eyes, pale skin, deep pink hair; she was taller than the other girl next to her. The other girl had a dark red ribbon used as a head band, light cherry blossom shaded hair, jade eyes, and pale skin. Both were shivering in fear of their father finding them and killing them not that , that was possible they weren't human, but then again he wasn't either and he was much older than them and much more powerful, plus he's killed there kind before including their mother. He killed her right influent of them but they were the only ones their and no one believes a 10 and 7 year old. Their father was quickly approaching them "come out, come out wherever you are" he said as he looked for them and yet could not find them thinks to where they were, and the time of day, but still they were just kids not able to take on a fully fledged vampire. "ah there you two are" he found them 'were done for' thought the youngest sakura as he creaked closer to them fear spread through their bodies. Then an odd force pushed him back. Both of them looked to see what it was. They saw a beautiful woman, she looked about the age of 28 her blonde hair tied back in low pig tails, they watched her kill their father. "Are you ok you two?" she asked her eyes filled with concern for the two orphaned girls. They both nodded before fainting from running and hiding so much. _

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'all that happened 2 year ago' _**thought sakura as she remembered who and what she was her new family all knew what she and her sister were, but sakura was still ashamed of it her older sister was ok with it and accepted and moved on with it. She sighed and got ready for school. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**lia: hiz sorry I have not updated I just lost my internet for awhile so im going to wright a lot I hope you like it**

**sasuke:why am I here?**

**Lia: because I don't own naruto that's why you exsest at least -_-'**

**Sasuke: *****glares at me***** I hate you**

**Lia:I know :3 on with the storry XD**

**Inner people**

_Flashbacks_

Songs

_**Narrate**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**(Me or story character comments)**

** Last time **

_2 girls were lost in a deep forest. One had a cat hat on, red eyes, pale skin, deep pink hair; she was taller than the other girl next to her was. The other girl had a dark red ribbon used as a headband, light cherry blossom shaded hair, jade eyes, and pale skin. Both were shivering in fear of their father finding them and killing them not that , that was possible they weren't human, but then again he wasn't either and he was much older than them and much more powerful, plus he's killed there kind before including their mother. He killed her right influent of them but they were the only ones their and no one believes a 10 and 7 year old. Their father was quickly approaching them "come out, come out wherever you are" he said as he looked for them and yet could not find them thinks to where they were, and the time of day, but still they were just kids not able to take on a fully fledged vampire. "ah there you two are" he found them 'were done for' thought the youngest sakura as he creaked closer to them fear spread through their bodies. Then an odd force pushed him back. Both of them looked to see what it was. They saw a beautiful woman, she looked about the age of 28 her blond hair tied back in low pigtails, they watched her kill their father. "Are you ok you two?" she asked her eyes filled with concern for the two orphaned girls. They both nodded before fainting from running and hiding so much._

'all that happened 2 year ago' _**thought sakura as she remembered who and what she was her new family all knew what she and her sister were, but sakura was still ashamed of it her older sister was ok with it and accepted and moved on with it. She sighed and got ready for school.**_

** Now

* * *

**

" Yo saku-chan get ready it's time for school" _**sakura's step brother Naruto said **_"I know , I know"_**sakura said as she put on her shoes and walked to the kitchen and grabed some tost and got in the car ,as naruto got in and sat down and the car started with lily driving to ame-aki academy . odd I have been going their for the last 3 years and now im a freshman and scared as hell and hopeing I can be away from the memories "we're here saku-chan …" lily said in a hush voice she always uses towered me. I wish she wouldn't …**_

_** I walked to **__**Hatake sensei 's class . surprise I was the first one in the room I walked to the back of the class and sat down , began to draw**__** a rose . when I was almost done a red haeded girl with glasses and a bad hair cut took it. **_"whats this suppos to be a piece of crap?" _**I just looked down**_

_**and bit my bottom lip, a nerves habit I have, she then crumoled up the papper and threw it at me , just as naruto walked in but at school he ignores me even picks on me along with the rest of his friends . I heard him laugh and saw him point at me.**_

**lia:sorry its short but r&r**

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Lia: hey ppl sorry I havent updated but I have had swim meats and drama classes and its jr year's prasednt**

**Sasuke:bullshit!! You left us like this for 2 mounths**

**Lia:*kicks sasuke in the balls*shut up **

**Sasuke:owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 fucking shit **

**Lia:I dont own … on with the story**

**Inner people**

_Flashbacks_

Songs

_**Narrate**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**(Me or story character comments)**

recap

?" _**I just looked down**_ _**and bit my bottem lip, a nerves habit I have, she then crumoled up the papper and threw it at me , just as naruto walked in but at school he ignores me even picks on me along with the rest of his friends . I heard him laugh and saw him point at me.**_

Now

_**But then my friends :Temari , shikamaru , ino**_**(go with it)**_** hinata and kiba stood in frunt of me**_ "pick on some one else karin"_** ino said glaring at karin, rin , ami, and sasame . All of who walked away in fright of ino and temari beating the living shit out of em. I smiled at Ino and she smiled back.**_ "so saku-cha how was your week end ?"_** temari asked me **_"same just practice with mom and sis , lost … again." "T-to b-bad s-saku-chan ,I-im s-sorry you l-lost" "when do me and shika get to meet you sis she sounds so cool and strong" "soon kiba-kun , soon hey how bout today my mom say I can bring some friends home today!" "class settle down I know you all had a long weekend so lets get this over with."**said kakashi as they groaned and started reading (skiping to lunch) we , Ino , Hinata ,Temari ,Shika ,and Kiba where all setting at our usual tabel but then my sis ran to me **"saku we have to go moms hurt , get up now!"** she then ran to naruto as me and him both got up to follow her** "what the hell happened to mom Lily?!?!"** me and naruto both said **"she was shot" **she said as we saw an ambulance and dad crying **_'dad never cries just how bad is it ! _**and who the hell shot her' **

'**at least she just got shot in the arm and leg and not her heart' inner said but it didn't help**

**

* * *

Lia:ok bye bye :3 R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lia: I am back: p **

**Sasuke: shit **

**Tsunade: just shut the F*% up emo **

**Sasuke: TT^TT**

**Lia: I don't own … on with the story**

**Inner people**

_Flashbacks_

Songs

_**Narrate**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Phone conversations **

**(Story character or my comments)**

Recap

What the hell happened to mom Lily?"_**me and naruto both said**_"she was shot" _**she said as we saw an ambulance and dad crying**__'dad never cries just how bad is it! _**And who the hell shot her' **

'**At least she just got shot in the arm and leg and not her heart' inner said but it didn't help **

End of recap

'how the hell would you know inner ' **because I know** "who the hell shot her!" _**naruto said with rage **_"I don't know naruto , I just don't know ..." "Is she still alright were was she shot?" _**,I said in fear, no one answered which gave me my answer **_"tsunade can I go to the hospital she's at ?"** , I said almost begging ,** "I'm alright with it just be careful",_** tsunade said as I ran the direction of the ambulance trying to stop them witch I did . They let me after I explained why I wanted to go.**_

_** After a haft an hour we were there, she was getting worse. They admitted her in to emergency care eminently I decide to call mom tell her I made it. *beep* *beep* **_**Hello?**__

**Mom it is me Sakura we made it at the hospital **

**Thank kami **

**She's in emergency care I'm scared...**

**I know I am to I am to... **

**I'll to keep you updated **

**You better sakura **

"Miss Haruno are your sister is now out of the emergency and in the surgery recovery room you may see her now if you want" _**The nurse informed , I nodded and told mom what they told me and hung up as the nurse lead me to lily's room.**_ "Sakura- imouto what happened? Where am I?" "Neesan you're in the hospital you were shot ..."_** she sighed understanding the room was silent with only the hum of the machines and the rain hitting the window, she looked at me and spoke. **_

"Imouto don't cry it will be alright",_** She said smiling the smile we almost lost the smile that she always has and uses to cheer me up. Even when dad tried to kill us.**_ "I can't, I almost lost you, you almost died you're the only family I have left and the only one who really cares about what happens to me,"_** I sobbed as she looked at me with caring eyes she patted my back as I cried.**_

**Lia: and **that's all you get ... for now


End file.
